Force Storm
by Blazing Mercer97
Summary: Instead of Thor being banished to Earth, he is banished to the Star Wars Universe. Follow as we read about how his adventures affect the events of Star Wars. Episode 1. Thor/?


**The challenge is from whitetigerwolf. The story starts at when Thor is being banished and as Qui-Gon's group is having dinner with Anakin and his mom.**

**I do not own Thor or Star Wars in any way except for any characters, plots, and pairings that are not originally in the stories. Whitetigerwolf owns the basic idea behind this story.**

**I own any ideas I come up with. If I unknowingly copy from someone, I apologize. If you tell me that I did, I will add that you own that idea into my story.**

**Sorry if I get the accents wrong.**

**Enjoy and make your ancestors proud by reading this story.**

"May the force be with you." Normal

"_May the force be with you." Thoughts_

"May the force be with you." Other Languages.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

Prologue.

"_Whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

"All slaves have transmitters inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi told the group.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin said.

"Any attempt to escape." Shmi began.

"And they blow you up." Anakin finished. "Po-**BOOOOOOOM**!"

"Mesa no wana go booma." Jar-Jar yelled panicking. He was even trying to fit underneath the table.

"It came from outside." Qui-Gon said while getting up. "_Whatever that was, it is strong in the Force. It felt as if ten Master Yoda's went all out on someone."_

"You can't be thinking of going outside in this storm." Padme said, showing signs of fear.

"I need to make sure no-one was hurt, Padme." Qui-Gon said calmly. He was walking out the door.

They waited for a few minutes, and then the door opened again. Qui-Gon was helping a man inside.

"Jar-Jar, Shmi, help me with him, he needs to be laid down and checked for injuries." Qui-Gon said.

"Alright."

"Mesa help." They said in reply.

They helped the man over to the table to check him over. He had blond hair that went to his shoulders, a beard and was wearing some pants and a black shirt. Amazingly, he had no injuries, but he was clearly unconscious.

"Is he alright." Anakin said trying to get closer to see.

"Yes, he is, but it is strange, he should at least be scorched from that explosion, but he is fine." Qui-Gon said puzzled.

"Well, let him rest, we can question him in the morning or when he wakes up." Shmi said.

"I'm wondering if it is wise to let a strange man, and not be under watch while we sleep." Padme said worried.

"The droids can watch over him and get us if he wakes." Qui-Gon said reassuringly.

"Also, from what I can see, he has no weapons on him." Shmi added.

"Fine, but the Queen will not like this." Padme said.

"Alright, but I think we should all go to sleep, we will find out in the morning." Qui-Gon said.

"Ok, goodnight." Everyone else said.

"Goodnight," Qui-Gon replied. "_I'll have to contact Obi-Wan tomorrow after we get answers, and the storm has died down."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

_**At the ship.**_

Obi-Wan was in the cockpit helping monitor the coms., when he felt a surge in the force, it was so powerful, he was knocked onto the floor. As he started to lose consciousness, he thought. _"I hope Master Qui-Gon is alright."_

When this happened the crew started to panick, while Captain Panaka thought. _"For a Jedi to be knocked unconscious from their Force, there must be something going on that is either very dangerous, or we just got some help for Naboo." _

"Captain, when he wakes, find out what happened to him." Ordered the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty." Panaka said while bowing.

_**With the Sith.**_

"Master, what was that surge in the Force." Maul questioned.

"It is a very powerful ally, or a troublesome foe." Sidious declared. "If you find whoever caused this surge, in your search for the Jedi, try to bring them over to the Dark Side. If you can't, you are to kill them, along with the Jedi. Do you understand my apprentice?"

"Yes, Master. I understand perfectly." Maul said.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

**This is my first time writing, so suggestions on how to improve my grammar, and other such things are welcome. I am sorry it is so short but my other chapters will be longer, I assure you. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to destroy the Sith. I will put up the next Chapter as soon as I finish it. So, please don't bug me on when I will finish it as I have other stories and things to do.**

**I will put up a poll on if you want Thor to have his own ship, or ride along with Qui-Gon and his group in the Nubian. After all, Thor could bet himself for slavery to get a bet for a ship and astromech droid. With Thor's size working for him, I am assuming a slave owner would find plenty of uses for him, thus the prize when Thor wins, will go up. **

**Also there will be the option of saying yes, or no, to Thor getting a lightsaber. Another option is putting one in Mjolnir.**

**Please review, vote, even talk to whitetigerwolf to take up the challenge yourself, because we need more crossovers like this, or (any who understand a reference in my name will get this).**

"_**Nothing will protect you from me.**_

_**Not men.**_

_**Not weapons.**_

_**Not armor."**_

**Thank you for your time to read this short prologue.**


End file.
